


Twelve Rounds Art

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two posters and a banner for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/pseuds/abbichicken">abbichicken's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/251595">Twelve Rounds</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Rounds Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twelve Rounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251595) by [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/pseuds/abbichicken). 



[](http://s221.photobucket.com/albums/dd230/averzierlia/fanart/?action=view&current=15-bruisedcharles1.png)   


[](http://s221.photobucket.com/albums/dd230/averzierlia/fanart/?action=view&current=15-bruisedcharles2.png)


End file.
